Showbiz? Science? Who Cares?
by rugbytackle-me
Summary: For 3 months Remus and Sirius have been going out. But should Remus tell Sirius about his 'condition? And how will Sirius take the news? Like a man or a...dog? (I suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

**Pairing:** Sirius and Remus.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Remus and Sirius have been going out for a while now. But should Remus tell Sirius about his 'condition'? And

**Notes:** A sequel to 'Look What Happened!' Remus was sorted into Ravenclaw and Sirius spent ages trying to get his attention (starts pimping all explained in 'Look What Happened!' ends pimping). You don't have to have read 'Look What Happened!' to understand this one. Well not much really.

**Showbiz? Science? Who Cares?**

"Remus!" Sirius whined, catching his boyfriend around the waist and pulling him towards him.

"Why tonight? You have no homework to do tonight!"

"How do you know that I have no homework to do?"

"Well..." Sirius blushed. "I checked your subjects, then with other people and found out that you've already done all the homework that you need to do!"

The boy looked mighty pleased with himself.

Remus groaned. "Why would you go to all of that trouble Sirius?"

"Because...I never get to see you anymore. You're always working!" Sirius was whining again, kissing the other boy on the forehead and stroking his back.

Remus was getting more and more distracted.

"So, stay with me tonight? Come on, just the two of us, a fire and some butterbeer, does that not sound tempting?"

"Entirely too tempting. I'm sorry Sirius, but I just can't, not tonight."

Oh god, Remus thought to himself, the pout has entered the building.

Sirius turned on the charm, his bottom lip was stuck out, just begging for Remus to kiss it, the black hair was hanging over his darkened eyes, just waiting to be pushed back and...was he sniffling?! Remus groaned; he had no idea how he did this every month.

Remus' shoulder's sagged and he was wavering, he knew he was, but he had to go.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but this weekend, all weekend, you have my undivided attention. I'll do whatever you want, we can go to Hogsmeade, stay in, whatever, I promise!" Remus kissed the end of his nose.

"Remus! I hate it when you do that! Stop winning me over!" He sighed tragically. "Okay, fine, but all weekend and no going off to do homework, this weekend you are mine!"

"Deal."

Remus smiled a happy smile and kissed Sirius once.

"Thank you, love you. Got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

With a last kiss and a wave Remus disappeared don the corridor.

Sirius pouted, realised that no one could see him, gave up and wandered back to the Gryffindor common room. James and Lily were snuggled up on the sofa, each reading a book and Peter, if Sirius remembered correctly, was busy pestering someone to help him with his Astronomy homework. Thank god he hadn't taken Astronomy.

"Hey Sirius. Come and have a seat. Why aren't you with Remus tonight? Don't tell me," Here James gasped, "don't tell me you can spend a night apart?"

Lily snickered behind her book.

Sirius glowered.

"He's busy tonight."

"Busy? Doing what?" James put his book down.

"I don't know. He didn't say. He wouldn't tell me. Do you think there is someone else?" Sirius bit his bottom lip and looked at James worriedly.

"Of course not Sirius, I mean, you two are hardly ever apart! You're practically joined at the lip!" He laughed.

Sirius was not pleased.

"James! This is serious! I mean it! He always goes off somewhere every month and he never tells me. I think he's seeing someone else."

At this point Lily joined the conversation, which was probably for the best as Sirius might have killed James if he kept on in this manner.

"Sirius. Calm down, I know for a fact that Remus is not seeing someone else and that he is very much in love with you. I mean, come on, you've been together for what...3 months? That's the longest you've been with someone, ever!"

James snickered again, ducked as a cushion came flying towards his head and carried on laughing.

"Lily! Tell me what you know of Remus! Please! I need to know!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius, when Remus feels he is ready to tell you, he will. I will not go around telling you everyone's secrets." She settled back into her book and the conversation would normally be closed.

But then Sirius was no normal boy.

"Lily!" Sirius whined again and as soon as Lily's head popped out over the top of her book, he turned on the puppy dog eyes, the pouty look and the hanging hair.

"Oh my god!" Lily hid behind her book. "If you look at Remus like that, then I have no idea how he can ever refuse you! That is the most pathetic look I have ever seen! It's melting even me! If I did not know your motives behind said look I would have told you by now!"

Lily shrieked and hid behind James, abandoning her book in favour of safety.

James was still laughing, holding his girlfriend around the waist and tickling her, making her laugh and scream even more. Sirius sat, scowling at the pair of them, and wishing Remus was there.

Remus, out in the Shrieking Shack, all alone, was wishing the same thing, that Sirius was there, hugging him and keeping him warm. The blanket Madam Pomfrey had given him really didn't do the trick when he was waiting for the moon to rise.

Sirius had had enough, Lily was telling him nothing, James was being annoying and now he had no chance of getting anything out of Lily as her mouth was currently engaged in a game of tonsil tennis with James. He scowled again, muttered a curse under his breath and stomped out of the common room. He needed to let off some energy. James, Peter and Sirius had all learnt to be Animagus that year, as they had thought of the endless possibilities that would now be open to them as animals. Think of all the trips of Hogsmeade without going through the Honeydukes tunnel!

Sirius trotted out the front door, checked no one was watching and then morphed into his animal form, a huge, black, shaggy dog. He bounded around the grounds for a bit, sniffed at the flowers and plants and then galloped across the main lawn. He was careful of course, last time he had done this in broad daylight he had had several Quidditch players chasing after him on their brooms, shouting obscene comments about dogs until he had escaped into the Forbidden Forest. For weeks afterwards there were rumours of a strange dog-like beast that lurked in the Forbidden Forest and ate little first years that were out of bed. This, of course, did nothing to scare anyone with a brain but the first years were always in bed before curfew now.

Sirius had been given a bollocking by James about mucking round and Sirius was now only allowed out at night. Now however, he bounded along, not a care in the world when his running was interrupted by a rather loud, rather scary howl.

Padfoot, as he was so kindly nicknamed for his abnormally large sized paws (Sirius just saw this as 'imitating true life' if you get what I mean) by James and Peter, stepped on the brakes.

Even in his doggy brain Sirius knew that was no mouse squeaking. What the blazes was it?!

He raised his muzzle to the air and sniffed gingerly. Overwhelmed by the amount of smells he was getting, Padfoot put his nose back down again and sat down. He needed a plan; there was definitely something out there. But where? The Forbidden Forest was the most likely place but the sound seemed to be coming from somewhere else. Somewhere in the direction of Hogsmeade. And by that howl it was something big, bad and nasty. Not that Sirius was afraid, no way, all he wanted was to make sure he wasn't going crazy and hearing things, so like a normal person he strolled, or if you are looking at it from a different point of view, bolted, back up to the castle and went to find James.

After changing back, he burst into the Gryffindor Common Room and searched round for James. There he was, exactly where he had left him, kissing Lily.

Sirius threw himself across the room and prised Lily off of his friend before sitting in James' lap.

"Why hello there. Come here often?" He winked and burst out laughing.

James was not amused.

"Padfoot, either you get the hell off me and explain why you interrupted an amazingly good snogging session I was having with my girlfriend or I will make sure that Remus and you are never going to be happy in the broom closet again. Do you understand my meaning?"

Sirius paled and backed off, picking Lily up off the floor as he did. She also was not happy.

"I'd appreciate it if you never do that again." She tossed her hair. "Or I will tell the school some of your more...interesting experiences."

"Oh fine then, I promise you, Lily Evans, that I will never molest your boyfriend, my best friend, James Potter, ever again. Happy now?!" Sirius sulked as the rest of the Common Room sniggered and Lily and James reacquainted themselves with each other.

"James!" Sirius yelled in his friend's ear.

James jumped around 5 foot in the air and screamed in anguish.

"Sirius! What the bloody hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?!"

"Yes, yes, I know, you never get to kiss Lily every single hour of every single day! James! This is important! I heard something outside!"

James sighed, detangled himself from Lily and looked his best friend in the eye.

"Sirius, you are my best friend, at the moment, but you may soon be my ex best friend. Why don't you go hunting for Remus? I will go outside with you tomorrow, but tonight is my night in with Lily; I had hoped that I would be able to enjoy it peacefully. And if you think Lily and I are bad, I think you should see how much time you spend attached to a certain Ravenclaw at the lips during the day before you start patronizing me. Good night Padfoot."

James turned his back on Sirius, sat back down with Lily and left Sirius to go and sulk on his own.

Sirius stormed up to his room, slammed the door loudly and flung himself onto his bed. His night passed rather quickly when he started day dreaming about Remus, and what they would be doing at the weekend...

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Sirius was down in the Great Hall, eating toast and waiting for Remus to appear. It was strange, the boy was usually down before him but today he was late.

20 minutes later Remus hobbled through the door to be met by a sweeping hug from his boyfriend. Remus melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around him.

"There you are. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

Sirius pulled him over to the Gryffindor table and sat him down, a plate of toast sitting waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, I slept in this morning. Thank you for the toast." The boy was already wolfing it down.

"How was your evening? You're looking awfully pale. Are you feeling alright?"

Sirius pushed the tawny hair back and peered at his eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Walk me to Ancient Runes?" He looked pleadingly at his boyfriend.

"How could I say no? Come on." Sirius rose to his feet, helped Remus up and then wrapped his arm around the boy's waist.

"Did you hurt your ankle? You seem to be limping." Sirius looked down.

"Um...yeah...I twisted it when I was coming down the stairs. Its fine, I've already been to see Madam Pomfrey."

They reached the Ancient Rune's classroom without any more mishaps and Remus turned to his boyfriend.

"Love you Sirius." He leant up to kiss him.

"Love you too Remus." He muttered against the boy's lips.

When Lily appeared along the corridor 10 minutes later she was greeted with the not-too-unpleasant-for-some sight of Remus and Sirius making out like there was no tomorrow.

"For the love of my eyesight Sirius! Put him down!" Lily sighed.

The two boys were oblivious to any but each other and had appeared to have misheard Lily's comment, thinking that she had said to carry on.

Lily did not look amused. Really, she was very happy that each of them had found their apparent soul mate and that they were very much in love, but did they have to make out like that in the corridor? She and James were never that bad.

Were they?

They had better quit it soon, Sirius had Potions next and it took a few minutes to get there. He also didn't have his books and last time that Professor Argun, the Ancient Runes professor, had come along to class to find them making out she had threatened them both with detention if she found them like that again. Lily really had to stop it.

"Sirius, Remus, really. I love you both but class is going to start any minute and you need to STOP KISSING!" The last part was yelled in their ears and it finally stopped them.

Sirius groaned.

"Lily, I let you and James be last night, why can't you let me and Remus be? Must you come along and interrupt us?"

"Sirius, unless you want me to start molesting your boyfriend, you will put him down, say goodbye and go away to class."

"You were molesting James?" Remus turned to Sirius, an eye brow raised.

"Don't worry, its not what it sounds like, I just needed to talk to James so I pulled Lily off and jumped in his lap. It wasn't as much fun as jumping on your lap though..." He trailed off as he found Remus' mouth much more interesting.

"Sirius! Please! We've got to go to class, come on!"

Sirius mumbled, moaned and groaned but detached himself from Remus, gave him one last goodbye kiss, scowled at Lily and sloped off to class. Just in time too, as Professor Argun appeared around the corridor, took one look at Remus' messed up hair, sighed and opened the door, ushering the class inside.

Remus dropped his books on the table and slumped down, Lily joining him.

"What's wrong Remus? You looked awfully happy out there."

"Quiet please! You have your assignment! Carry on with it!" Professor Argun snapped at the few mutterings. Lily resorted to a tried and tested method-writing a note.

_So? Spill. Come on Remus!_

_Lily. It's nothing, honestly._

_Remus I know you are lying through your ass. Now tell me._

_Oh fine, but destroy this note afterwards. You know what last night was. I can't keep it from him for much longer. I can't keep thinking of excuses. And he's using the puppy dog eyes on me._

_That's what I was meaning to ask you, how do you withstand that look? He used it on my last night and even I was melting._

_He used the look on you? Now do you understand what I'm up against? I knew this was a mistake, getting involved with Sirius Black._

_But Remus! You two are so cute together and you both love each other, gods help us but the whole castle knows by now! Listen Remus, maybe you should just tell him?_

_I can't do that!!! I'm going to stop writing now, destroy this later, and promise me you will!_

Remus passed the note to Lily; she read it, nodded and shoved it in her pocket.

"Just think about it ok?" She whispered to him and returned to work.

Sirius was waiting for him, outside Ancient Runes (Remus had had a double period). Remus hitched his book bag and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you out here Sirius?"

"I just came to meet you here. I can't meet my boyfriend now?"

"Why are you here so early? Did you get taken out of class again?"

Sirius fell into step with him.

"Ok, fine, you know I can't lie to you. Yeah, chucked out of Potions, hit Snape in the nose with a newt's eye."

Remus shook his head, slipped his hand into Sirius' and carried on walking.

"I didn't. Honestly. I was only joking. Are you sure you are okay? You seem tired and a bit cranky."

"I'm just that, tired and cranky, I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry. Look, I'll catch up with you later this afternoon. I'm going to get some sleep."

A last kiss and Remus disappeared off to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Sirius stared after him for a moment before catching sight of Lily.

"Lily!" He jogged over.

"Please tell me. I know I shouldn't ask you to spill a secret but please, I think he's going off me."

"Sirius, please do not be stupid, it doesn't suit you. Come on, the way you two were making out earlier? He must be a bloody good actor to fake that kiss. Deserves an Oscar if you ask me." She laughed and carried on off to the dining hall.

"Lily!" Sirius whined again. He seriously needed to stop whining like that, anyone would think he was turning into Padfoot, well if they knew about Padfoot.

"Sirius Black, if you even _think_ about putting those puppy dog eyes on me I will permanently blind you." She threatened him over her shoulder.

Sirius decided it was time to change tactics.

"Okay fine, leave me to wallow in my self pity."

"I think that is a very good place to leave you, if it makes you leave me alone. Come on Sirius, we best get to lunch. And you've got DADA after lunch, with the Ravenclaws so you will get to se Remus then. He probably just needs some sleep."

"Well, maybe I do tire him out a bit!" Sirius grinned.

"Sirius! Please tell me you did not just say that! That is disgusting!" Lily look appalled.

"I do not need to hear the sordid details of your sex lives thank you very much!"

Lunch crawled by for Sirius but it was soon late enough that he could go to DADA and not seem too eager to get to class. Sirius loved DADA, not just because Remus was in his class and they got to work together sometimes but he loved the feeling of empowerment he got from mastering a new spell or finding out the weakness of a new monster. He bounded off to class, James, Peter and Lily following more sedately behind him. There was a crowd of Ravenclaws standing around by the door but Remus was not there. After interrogating everyone single one of them Sirius was still no closer to solving the puzzle that was "Where is Remus?"

James and the others were being no help at all, telling Sirius to stop worrying and that Remus would be along in a minute once he had had some lunch.

Only a few seconds before the bell rang Remus appeared along the corridor. There were cheers of happiness (from Sirius), groans of anxious worry (from Lily, she did not want them to start making out again) and muffled sighs of relief (from everyone else, Sirius would now leave them alone and go back to spending time joined at the lip with his boyfriend. Really, some of the Ravenclaws didn't know what Remus saw in Sirius, sure he was good looking, caring, clever, funny, sensitive, thoughtful (on occasion) and always seemed to be there for you but other than that he was just plain annoying!)

Sirius bore down on his boyfriend with the speed of a moving bullet and hugged him hard.

"I was so worried! Are you feeling ok? Have you had lunch? I've got some food if you want some. Did you have a nice sleep? Am I talking too much again?"

Remus laughed, hugged him back and began answering his questions.

"Yes I'm feeling better than this morning. I've had a little food and my sleep was very welcomed. No you're not talking too much; you are just being a loving, caring boyfriend."

"Sirius Black if you even think of putting your face anywhere near Mr Lupin's then both of you will be serving detention for over a month. Personally I and the rest of the staff are quite sick of seeing the two of you trying to be discreet around the school. Frankly, it's not working. Do try and keep from molesting each other in the corridors during class from now on. Some of the first years are quite traumatised. Now, can we continue inside so the class may begin? Thank you."

Professor Tarven opened the door and the class filed in, sniggering at Sirius softly. Sirius made a face at the teacher's back but stopped from kissing Remus.

"We're not really that bad are we Remus? I mean...no wait, that's not a good example...well there was that one time...no, wait, that didn't turn up as we intended it..." Sirius trailed off, following Remus into the classroom and to their seats.

"Sirius, I think we should talk about this later, I need to pass my exams you know."

"Okay, okay, but after class your mine for the day yeah?"

"I thought that I was yours this weekend? You mean I have to be yours for tonight and this weekend? How will I survive?"

Sirius grinned. "Of course, I need to nurse you back to complete health."

Remus grinned, "Fine then. Now let me work."

Dinner was a much more peaceful affair. Sirius cleared a place at the Gryffindor table as James and Lily were otherwise engaged; speaking to the Headmaster, so there was a place free for Remus. Apart from a few flying potatoes (that Sirius knew _nothing_ about) Remus was able to enjoy the company of his boyfriend without the threat of the moon coming soon.

Remus had spent his lunch hour thinking over the reasons on whether to tell Sirius or not about his curse. Finally he had decided. He would have to do it as he just couldn't carry on lying to him every month. Sooner or later Sirius would get fed up and leave him and then he would be in the same place as when he told Sirius about his curse. Alone. He might as well get it over and done with.

They were leaving the Great Hall, weeping girls following them out with banners that said "We Love You Sirius!" and "We'll Never Leave You Sirius!" Sirius was appalled by this and constantly tried to shake them off (he found, through scientific testing, that the only way to get rid of them was to snog Remus senseless, not that Remus minded) but Remus found it quite amusing, even though they did constantly shoot evil glares at him when he went in a 20 foot distance of Sirius.

Remus took hold of Sirius' hand and pulled him out of the front doors.

"Let's go for a walk while it's still light. I need to talk to you about something."

Sirius grinned, kissed his head and followed him out, taking the well worn path around the lake that everyone seemed to go when they needed to talk. They walked in relative silence for a few minutes, apart from the occasional burp from Sirius followed by a reproachful 'Sirius!' from Remus and then a kiss of apology which usually turned into a full length make out session.

Eventually they reached a suitable and convenient tree. All was quiet outside except from the occasional owl hoot as they were released with post. Sirius settled down and slung an arm around Remus' shoulder.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about? Hey, look at that, a full moon!"

Sirius pointed out with his finger and looked over to see Remus' reaction.

"No, it's not full. It was full last night."

"How do you know that? Did you take Astronomy? Because Peter is always looking for someone to help him with his Astronomy homework, I think it's put everyone in the Gryffindor house off taking Astronomy forever!"

Remus chuckled weakly. "No, I just follow the moon cycle closely."

"Oh, ok, well everyone has their little quirks." Sirius laughed. "Only joking, I love you no matter what you are like."

"Really? You mean that?" Remus looked up at him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"How do you feel about werewolves?"

"Werewolves?" Sirius looked confused. "Well I don't really know any!" He laughed again.

"Yes you do."

"I do? Don't tell me, one of the teachers is a werewolf! Oh which one? I won't tell, but that would be so cool!"

"No, no, it's not a teacher, it's a student."

"A student?" Sirius yelled aloud.

"Sirius please! Keep your voice down!" Remus panicked and shushed the boy, covering his mouth by his hand.

"Mnghtegjyhdthsfth"

"Beg pardon?"

"I said that I will be quiet if you take your hand away from my mouth, not that I mind licking your hand of course, it's just that I prefer to kiss you."

"Sirius, one rule for tonight, no kissing until you've heard what I've said. Then you can decide if you still want to kiss me."

"Of course I'll still want to kiss you! Unless...oh god!"

Remus paled.

"You've found someone else to love! You don't love me any more! Oh god, I thought this might happen eventually but never...I mean...we always seemed to have such a good time...and...god don't leave me Remus! I love you!"

Sirius promptly burst into tears and sat sobbing into Remus' arms.

"What?!" Remus held the boy away from him and frowned.

"Never! Don't be stupid, of course I still love you. It's just..." He took a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf Sirius. That's why I'm away every month and that's why I know about the moon cycle and I understand if you never want to see me, speak to me or touch me again. I will. Because who could ever love a monster like me?"

There was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke.

"Is that it?"

Remus looked up, slightly perplexed to say the least.

"What do you mean, is that it?"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? Nothing else? You're not in love with someone else? You're not going to leave me for the beautiful, if not slightly scary, Miss Evans?"

Remus snorted.

"For Lily? James would skin me alive! And I've told you before, no one else, just you."

"Oh, well, that's good news then. Now come here, didn't you promise me a make out session after you had finished talking?"

"Only if you wanted to."

"And what makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Hello? Sirius? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes, you said you weren't in love with anyone else, that you wouldn't leave me for Lily and that if I want to then I can kiss you. And I do. Oh, and something about you being a werewolf but I don't think that is very important is it now? Not compared to the fact that while we are spending this time talking, I could be kissing you instead. My mouth feels very let down that it has to talk instead."

"Woah, woah, woah." Remus held up his hands and stopped the advancing Sirius from gaining any more advantage over him.

"Grnnnnnnng! Remus!" Sirius let out a groan of frustration.

"You don't mind that I'm a flesh eating monster?"

"As long as you're mine, I don't really care what you are. Now, put your bloody hands somewhere useful, my arse would be a good place I feel, and then let me bloody kiss you!"

This time Remus had no complaints, did as he was told and then got an armful of Sirius lunging at him.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

It was several hours later that Sirius and Remus returned to the Gryffindor common room. There were several groans of annoyance that homework would now have to be abandoned as no one could really concentrate with the sight of 2 fairly hot (ok, I'm lying, amazingly hot) guys making out. On the other hand, there were several cheers that greeted the sight and everyone settled down to watch the show.

Unfortunately for them Sirius and Remus somehow managed to unlock lips and Sirius dragged Remus over to the sofa with James, Lily and Peter.

"Hey guys!" Sirius chirped cheerily.

"If you are just coming here to shove us off this very comfortable sofa so you two can find somewhere to lie down then the answer is no! There is a bed upstairs, please use it, and remember the silencing charm." James didn't even have to look up from his book.

"Cheek, we are not animals James!"

There was a snort of laughter from this statement.

"We can spend a night with friends. And not like that James! I mean, we are here to converse with our chums about exams, homework, school and unusual topics like why cheese never goes well with peanut butter."

Remus laughed while the others wondered how Sirius had ever managed to snare one of the brightest guys in their year. Lily moved up on the sofa, Peter obligingly moved to the chair next to the sofa and Sirius sat down, pulling Remus into his lap. Remus was at the perfect vantage point to whisper in Lily's ear. And he did so.

"I told him."

She looked up in surprise and delight.

"And didn't he take it well? And didn't I tell you everything would work out for the best? Lily knows everything!" Lily grinned happily while Remus was forced to admit to her that she was the greatest.

"Oh fine, ok, you were right, I'm sorry."

"What's that?" Sirius poked his nose into the conversation.

"Nothing about you Sirius. Remus, you can have him back." She grinned again and turned back to Peter and James who were having a lively conversation about wizard chess.

"Is there something I should know about you two?" Sirius turned Remus around on his lap so that he was facing him.

"About who?"

"You and Lily. You are always sharing secrets and gossiping about something that I have no idea of. It makes me feel jealous." Sirius sniffled loudly and pouted at Remus, a hint of wickedness in his eyes.

"Sirius, you know it's just you. But I suppose I will have to prove it to you somehow. What can I do to show my love to you?"

Sirius grinned, exactly what he had wanted Remus to say. He leaned up and whispered in Remus ear.

"Sirius!!" Remus frowned at him. "Not here."

"Oh fine. Well then, how about...." He leant up and whispered again.

"Well I think that is a little more appropriate. Come here."

Hands were wound around a neck and a waist; lips found each other and fitted perfectly and the two boys were dead to the world.

Lily poked James hard in the side and nodded towards them.

"Right, attention please everyone! Who had," He glanced at his watch, "9:13? Anyone? Peter, check the book."

There was a small whoop of joy from near the back of the common room and an excited 3rd year came forward. James handed her the stack of chocolate frogs, congratulated her and told everyone,

"Same time tomorrow night everyone. Thank you for betting with James Potter Inc."

There was muttered grumblings about girls who knew everything and stalked certain members of the Gryffindor Tower but everyone settled back down and returned to business. Except Remus Lupin.

He pulled away from Sirius, who groaned loudly, and turned to Lily.

"You were betting on us?"

"Betting? Who said betting?" Sirius had come back to his senses.

Lily turned to James, slightly red and muttered something in his ear.

"Of course we weren't betting on you. We were merely testing a theory if you will. And someone just proved their theory correct."

"And you made nothing out of this?" Remus looked sceptical.

"So that's where your stash of chocolate frogs has come from! I knew you couldn't have bought them as you spent all last month's money on that present for Lily!" Sirius accused James.

"Sirius really, I know you betted on when Lily and I would get together so I was merely returning the favour. And anyway, you can share the chocolate frogs. It was too good an opportunity to miss. And everyone seems fascinated by your relationship anyway. Look at everyone, they follow you around everywhere." James pointed out to him.

"You better share the chocolate, I love chocolate." Remus eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate.

Sirius looked over at him.

"You love chocolate? How come I never knew that?"

Remus grinned at him.

"You never asked!"

"Well you know...I have some chocolate upstairs, how about we..."

"Sirius! Please! At least whisper it to Remus, don't yell it to the common room!" James looked disgusted.

Remus swatted away Sirius questing hand from his waist and apologised to James and the others.

"I am sorry; he needs to think before he speaks." Remus elbowed Sirius meaningfully in the stomach.

"Oof!" Sirius groaned. "Remus, that hurt!"

"Maybe it will teach you a lesson then." Remus snickered to himself.

Sirius pouted and stroked Remus' hair softly.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Forgive me? I promise I'll be more considerate of you and other peoples' feelings and think before I speak."

Remus smiled. "All is forgiven."

"My God!" Lily sounded amazed, while Peter and James looked on, mouths hanging open in shock.

"You really have got him wrapped around your little finger Remus!"

"How on earth did you do it mate?" James asked him.

"We've been trying to get him to apologise for years and never succeeded!" Peter congratulated him.

Sirius scowled at his friends while Remus laughed and hugged him.

"That is so unfair! I always apologise if it really was my fault, but when it isn't I don't!"

"Sirius, you have never apologised to anyone! Not that we hold it against you, it's just, well you never do!" James told him.

Remus glanced at his watch.

"Well, I better be back of to the Ravenclaw common room before the curfew sets in. See you tomorrow guys!"

"You have to go now?" Sirius grabbed his hand as Remus got up off his lap and headed towards the door.

"I have to go now." Remus affirmed.

"I'll walk you there then."

"Sirius, I can get to my common room without dying."

"Well, I'll see you out then. Am I allowed to do that?"

Remus smiled and agreed.

15 minutes later, Sirius appeared back through the portrait hole.

"I thought you were only going to see him out!"

"I did. We just had a rather...long goodbye!"

"My god, you really are in love!!"

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the sun was shining, the birds were twittering away to themselves happily and Sirius was being dragged out of bed by an irate James Potter who was under orders from one Lily Evans who was being annoyed constantly by a certain Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew was happily sleeping and snoring through the whole thing and would have to be told about it all later by James.

Sirius was meant to have met Remus a whole hour ago at the Entrance Hall but had failed to turn up. It was a Saturday and they were going to spend the day at Hogsmeade, on Sirius' request as Remus had promised him they would spend the weekend how he wanted to spend it. And Remus had completed all of his homework for the next 2 weeks last night and Sirius had the cheek to turn up late!

So Remus had come to the Gryffindor common room to see what was keeping Sirius and had managed to snare a 3rd year into finding either James, Peter, Sirius or Lily. Lily had been the unfortunate one and was faced with a puzzled Remus. She promised him she would find out and went in search of James. James was still asleep in his bed but was woken by a rather loud, rather painful scream that shook Hogwarts to its core. James had awoken but neither Sirius nor Peter had. Lucky gits, James muttered under his breath as he went to find his girlfriend.

Once the situation had been explained to James and he had sworn that he would do the best he could to get Sirius out of bed, he had marched back up the stairs to scream at Sirius.

Sirius seemed to have out a deafening charm on himself and was oblivious to anyone and everything.

So James resorted to cheap, dirty and not very nice tactics, for Sirius anyway. The tactics' results were fun for him to watch!

"SIRIUS! REMUS IS DOWNSTAIRS! AND HE'S PUTTING ON A STRIPTEASE FOR THE WHOLE HOUSE!"

Just as James had suspected Sirius bolted right out of his bed and was down the stairs looking around to cover his boyfriend up, clad only in a pair of rather fetching boxers that James had given him for Christmas, white, with little black dogs running all around them (magical underpants made a boring gift seem amazing!!).

Remus looked up as a flash of black hair bolted past him and he burst out laughing at his boyfriend's choice of clothes.

"Really Sirius, I know the sun is out but it's not that warm! Go and put a pair of trousers on at least!"

Sirius flew around to find his boyfriend clad in....a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a rather nice jumper which accentuated his eyes perfectly. He was momentarily struck dumb.

"Where's the show?"

"Show? What show? Listen Sirius, we're 3 hours behind schedule, get dressed and let's go have some breakfast."

"But James...he said....striptease...whole house watching....bloody kill that boy when I find him!"

Sirius stormed back upstairs, then ran back down to kiss Remus good morning and apologise for being late, before dashing off again.

Remus turned to Lily.

"Did he just say something about a striptease? Was he talking about me?"

Fin.

There will be a sequel to this, I've written it, just needs beta-ing now! Thanks for reading!


End file.
